Entre blanc et noir
by xAkiChan
Summary: Shiro est une semi-goule. Exposée aux expériences de ses défunts parents, son corps a été en partie modifié. Elle appartient au CCG, elle pense que les goules sont uniquement des nuisibles qui ne méritent pas de vivre, qui rendent la vie beaucoup plus dure aux humains. Des déchets. Des assassins. D'horribles monstres sans une once d'humanité.
1. Prologue - Un monde immaculé

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant son uniforme impeccable quelques minutes auparavant.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs soupira, et s'appuya contre un mur en fermant les yeux.

Elle posa sa grande faux à terre, et se laissa une minute pour souffler.

Cette maudite goule avait osé la toucher, et déchirer ce qu'elle portait par la même occasion. Elle devrait se frotter comme une folle pour s'enlever la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentait sur le bras gauche. Et par la même occasion recoudre le bras de l'uniforme qu'elle avait déchiré.

Elle se redressa, reprit sa faux, et commença à marcher en soutenant son bras. Et merde. Il était cassé. Heureusement, grâce au sang de goule -même si elle détestait l'accepter- qui coulait dans ses veines, elle se rétablirait vite.

Les 10 cercles concentriques rouges comme le sang qui s'étalaient tout le long de son bras gauche étaient, malheureusement, bien visibles désormais.

Elle soupira longuement.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, complètement extenuée. Son bras ne lui faisait déjà presque plus mal, depuis les deux heures qui étaient passées depuis qu'elle était allée faire son rapport à ses supérieurs.

Sa longue faux soigneusement exposée sur un crochet sur le mur, était encore couverte de sang. Comme l'adolescente d'ailleurs.

Elle soupira de nouveau, et se releva. Elle prit un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes, blanc et bleu, et un short. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et posa ses affaires sur la commode.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'extrèmement doux se frotter contre sa jambe. Un chat, blanc et noir. Mais pas plein de tache comme un dalmatien ou une vache.

Son corps était divisé en deux parties parfaitement égales : une blanche, une noire. En plein milieu. Au point qu'à gauche de son museau, c'était noir, et à droite, blanc. Comme si une ligne droite avait départagé la couleur de son poil.

La blanche avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, mais en même temps ça lui plaisait.

Comme ce monde, son monde. Un côté noir, un côté blanc. Celui des goules, celui des humains.

Elle se baissa pour caresser le chat, prénommé Kuro. Elle se releva ensuite et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Après s'être douchée, elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une tresse dont s'échappaient d'innombrables mèches. Aussi loin qu'elles'en souvenait, elle avait toujours eu les cheveux coupés n'importe comment. Ses parents avaient l'air de trouver ça drôle. Comme de la tatouer, et de lui faire subir d'étranges expériences qui avaient finies par se solder par la semi-transformation en goule de leur fille.

En se rappelant ces mauvais souvenirs, la jeune fille effleura son oeil droit, couleur de sang. Résultat des expériences de ses parents, de même que son incroyable vitalité, ses cheveux blancs et sa régénération ultra-rapide.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, s'attendant presque à ce qu'une goule lui saute dessus à peine sortie. En voyant que rien ne l'attaquait, elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait beau être chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas rattachée à cet endroit.

Elle s'attela à se cuisiner quelque chose, enfila un tablier et commença sa cuisine. Pas facile de vivre seule.

-Shiro-chan !

L'exclamation dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle se retourna rapidement, le pistolet attaché à une ceinture fixée sur sa cuisse dans les mains.

Quand elle vit que ce n'était que Kiri, elle se détendit imperceptiblement et rangea son arme.

L'autre se marrait comme une baleine en voyant à quel point elle lui avait fait peur.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

La brune se tenait les côtes et semblait presque avoir du mal à respirer.

-Mais si...Shiro-chan t'es tellement flippée ! Et ce pistolet à ta ceinture...Ahahahah... On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage sérieux...

Elle se redressa et essuya une larme.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Moi au moins je ne risque pas de me faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. On vit dans un monde dangereux, Kiri-chan.

-Je sais je sais, mais moi je suis seulement une étudiante normale pas comme toi !

-Je suis une étudiante normale.

-Ouais c'est ça. Un jour je découvrirais ton secret !

Shiro leva les yeux au ciel. En effleurant son bras gauche, elle se rappela de quelque chose.

De un, il était découvert.

De deux, Kiri ne savait pas pour ses marques.

De trois, elle avait laissé son riz sur le feu !

Elle paniqua immédiatement, retourna à la cusinne tout en enroulant en hâte un bandage autour de son bras.

-Dis-moi Shiro-chan tu cuisines quoi ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'était installée dans un confortable fauteuil crème, un Kuro en quête de calins sur ses genoux.

-Du riz.

-Encore ?! Mais tu bouffes que ça !

-C'est nourissant.

-Oh puisque tu sais pas te gérer seule, je t'emmène manger un bon steak !

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non,merci. Tu saisbien que je suis incapable de manger de la viande.

-On va aller manger du poisson alors !

La blanche capitula sous les efforts de son amie.

-Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, ok ?

-Allez vas-y pendant ce temps je m'occupe de ton riz !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se leva, obligeant le chat à sauter de ses genoux.

Une fois habillée et changée, Shiro enfila ses chaussures, un manteau et une écharpe.

Une fois sortie, elle fut frappée par la froideur ambiante. En sentant quelque chose de doux et froid s'échouer sur ses mains, elle releva la tête.

Il neigeait.

-Regarde Shiro-chan, c'est de la même couleur que tes cheveux !

La blanche ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était figée.

Un homme passait dans la rue. Sous sa veste, on pouvait discerner le corps d'un adolescent. Sa capuche cachait presque entièrement ses cheveux blancs comme neige. Il avait les mains dans les poches, une posture cripsée.

Et surtout, de sa bouche coulait un filet de salive. Et un de ses yeux avait une étrange couleur rouge. Il reniflait l'air ambiant avec une envie évidente de chair fraîche.

Une goule.


	2. Premier chapitre- Un monde blanc

Elle tira lentemenet la chaise et s'assit, les poings serrés.

Elle aurait dû tuer cette goule. C'était son devoir à elle, membre du CCG,de s'en occuper. Mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'entrainer Kiri dans son histoire, alors, elle avait crissé les dents et l'avait laissé s'en aller indemne.

De toute façon, elle avait laissé sa conque chez elle, évitant de se balader avec son immense faux pour éviter le risque de se faire prendre pour une terroriste. Certes, elle avait toujours le fusil attaché à sa cuisse, mais ça ne suffisait pas contre les goules. Tout juste à pouvoir s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

Kiri, remarquant sa tête, s'exclama:

-Bah Shiro-chan ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu fais une de ces têtes d'enterrement ! T'as vu un mort ou quoi ?

Non, elle venait juste de voir une infâme créature capable de la bouffer sur-le-champ. Et elle l'avait laissé s'échapper, prenant de ce fait le risque d'avoir une fois de plus du sang sur les mains, un corps de plus venant s'ajouter à la montagne de cadavres sur lesquels elle viavait.

Mais tout allait bien !

-Je vais bien, Kiri-chan.

La brune devant elle sourit, comme à son habitude. L'albinos posa une joue dans le creux de sa main, et observa les passants déambuler à travers la buée sur la vitre.

Elle soupira.

-Hé Shiro-chan ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

L'interpellation de son amie la sortit de sa transe et elle releva la tête.

-Désolée. Je voudrais, euh...

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la carte, juste pour la forme.

-Je voudrais du poisson, euh... Du saumon, et du riz.

-Elle va prendre des légumes sautés en plus !

Tandis que Shiro la foudroyait du regard, le sourire de Kiri s'élargit.

Le serveur repartit, leurs commandes en tête.

-Shiro-chan t'es sûre que tu peux tout payer ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, de ce côté-là je suis large.

Effectivement, ses fréquentes missions au CCG lui rapportaient largement assez d'argent pour pouvoir se payer un restaurant une fois par semaine.

La brune pencha la tête.

-Ah ouais au fait, tu fais comment pour l'argent ?

Prise au dépourvu -habituellement la brune ne lui posait pas de questions sur elle-même, étant donné que l'albinos se rétractait comme un escargot dès qu'on lui posait des questions à son sujet-, Shiro faillit s'étouffer avec son eau.

Elle toussa tandis que son amie éclatait de rire sans même faire un geste pour l'aider.

Quand elle eut enfin reprit son souffle, elle balbutia

-Je fais des petits boulots en dehors du collège, et...

-Oh Shiro-chan ma pauvre petite ! Obligée de travailler à ton âge !

-On a le même âge, je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois ?

La brune posa les deux bras sur la banquette derrière elle et écarta les jambes.

-Humm Kiri-chan, tu as une jupe tu sais ?

La brune ne bougea pas.

-Je m'en fous.

-Tu as tant de classe.

-Ahah je sais ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais des jolies cuisses comme les tiennes à montrer ! Personne va s'y intéresser !

Shiro baissa la tête et rougit.

Elle tripota nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe, tout en tapant rapidement du pied.

Elle ne la sentait vraiment pas, cette soirée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui la prenait au ventre et lui donnait une insupportable envie de vomir.

-Ah ouais au fait t'as vu à la télé ? Les goules qui ont bouffé un mec pas loin d'ici ?

Shiro sursauta tellement fort qu'un de ses genoux vint violemment se cogner contre la table.

-Mais sérieux t'as quoi ce soir ? T'as l'air tellement sur tes gardes, c'ets flippant tu sais.

-Désolée... Et donc, tu disais ?

-Hmm je me demande à quoi ressemble une goule...

Shiro reprit son sang froid et reprit son verre à deux mains.

-Sûrement aux humains. Pour facilement se fondre dans la foule, il faut nous ressembler.

-Je me demande si elle choisissent vraiment de manger les humains...

Un coup de poing assené sur la table la fit taire.

-Wooow Shiro-chan ?

-Tu..Peux répéter...Ce que tu vienx de dire ?

Elle articulait lentement, comme si chaque syllabe lui infligeait une douleur insoutenable.

Son amie leva les mains.

-Ooooh calme toi défonce pas la table s'te plaît !

L'albinos se rassit calmement à sa place, faisant abstraction des tous les regards fixész sur elle.

-Excuse-moi. Peut-on changer de sujet ?

Kiri sentit une teinte glacée dans sa voix. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais à certains sujets abordés, son amie d'habitude si calme perdait patience et pétait littéralement en cable, tout en se repliant un peu plus sur elle-même.

Comme les goules, par exemple. Ou quand elle insistait pour en savoir plus sur son passé.

Kiri reposa son assiette sur la table en s'écriant "J'ai bien mangé !". Shiro hocha la tête, et se leva.

-Kiri-chan, on se voit demain au collège.

-Héé Shiro attends !

L'albinos s'inclina légèrement, posa des billets sur la table, prit son manteau et son écharpe, et sans même prendre la peine de les enfiler, sortit.

Kiri soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la plantait sans prévenir, et ça commencait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Ses longs cheveux blancs voletaient derrière elle, soulevés par le souffle que produisait sa course. Sans même se soucier de la froiduer de l'air, elle courrait comme une folle. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit où elle avait vu la goule aux cheveux aussi blancs que les siens, elle s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. La vapeur d'eau qu'avait produit son souffle se brouilla rapidement pour finalement disparaître entièrement.

Avisant la petite ruelle dans laquelle s'était apparement engagée la goule, elle marcha en sa direction.

Si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle verrait, elle n'y serait pas allée. Elle aurait abandonnée par peur. Elle aurait laissé tomber, trop effrayée.

Tout d'abord, elle ne put voir qu'une vague tache rouge étalée sur le mur. Puis les contours se précisèrent, et elle put enfin voir clairement. Elle aurait préféré rester toute sa vie dans le flou.

Un corps, plusieurs membres arrachés et mordu à de multiples endroits, était allongé sur le sol. Du sang encore frais s'écoulait de ses blessures. L'immense tache pourpre sur le mur provenait, inévitablement, de cette petite fille innocente. Sa robe rose était toute déchirée, ses couettes couvertes de sang et ses mains serraient une petit bonbon.

Morte.

Encore une innocente. Morte.

Shiro ne put s'en empêcher ; elle s'appuya contre le mur et vomit, les yeux ecarquillés par la peur et la conscience que tout était de sa faute.


	3. Deuxième chapitre- Un monde pâle

Shiro s'assit lentement sur sa chaise, son bentô dans les mains. Kiri se pencha vers elle et vociféra encore une fois :

-Bah Shiro-chan tu bouffes que ça ?

-C'est bon, ça va, s'il te plaît, Kiri-chan...

Son amie reprit un air sérieux et lui demanda:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien.

La vision du cadavre d'hier passa devant ses yeux et elle eut un haut-le-coeur.

Kiri la regarda, inquiète, avant de s'excuse auprès d'elle.

-Désolée, Shiro-chan, mais je vais devoir y aller.

Shiro hocha la tête, tout en tentant de réprimer son envie de demander à son amie ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses midis.

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle n'avaient pas passé un seul repas de midi ensemble. Shiro avait toujours mangé seule, sur le toît. Et non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle avait peur que si elle se rapprochait plus de la brune, elle mourrait par sa faute. Elle ne voulait pas la mêler à ses affaires, il en était hors de question.

Après tout, Kiri allait peut-être manger avec un ami. Et boire un café ensuite.

Kiri adorait le café, comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle en buvait matin, midi et soir. Comme si elle en avait besoin pour vivre.

Shiro posa son bentô à ses côtés, et s'allongea sur le sol froid en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Elle allait clairement devoir agir. Elle ne pouvait laisser la situation telle qu'elle était plus longtemps. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher les meurtres de ces immondes monstres.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle reçut une goutte de pluie sur le nez. Puis les gouttes ne s'arrêtèrent plus, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs dut se réfugier sous un abri pour éviter de se retrouver trempée.

"On dirait que ce ciel pleure...", se fit-elle la réflexion.

-Hééééééé Shiro-chan ! On rentre ensemble ?

Elles habitaient à côté l'une de l'autre depuis leur jeunesse. Et jamais Kiri ne l'avait vue rentrer avec son immense faux, chose étrange. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle vue mais n'y avait pas fait attention ? Shiro se posait fréquemment la question.

-Oui.

Son amie se plaça à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est pas souvent qu'on rentre ensemble. Soit on ne finit pas en même temps, soit t'as des trucs à faire.

Des trucs à faire. Comme débarasser le monde des goules, pour donner un exemple.

-Alors je suis contente pour une fois qu'on rentre ensemble !

-C'est pas si exceptionnel.

-Mais si !

La brune réfléchit un instant et s'écria :

-Ah ! J'ai oublié mon livre !

Et elle retourna dans le collège en courant. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs soupira. Et voilà qu'elle allait devoir attendre devant un collège où toute personne qui passait la relookait comme si elle était un spécimen particulièrement étrange et fascinant à cause de ses cheveux blancs comme la neige. En même temps, Kiri avait bien le droit de l'abandonner, c'était comme une petite vengeance personnelle pour toutes les fois où son amie l'avait lâchée au restaurant ou autre part.

L'albinos s'adossa au mur pour attendre l'autre. Elle allait devoir attendre longtemps, elle le voyait venir à 10km. La brune était toujours longue quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle sortit l'Oeuf de la Chèvre Noire, par Sen Takatuski. Elle adorait ce livre, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le fils de la criminelle.

Elle était un monstre, elle aussi. Un semi-monstre mais un monstre quand même.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix masculine et relativement grave la fit sursauter.

-Ah-Ah, oui, merci.

Le garçon roux lui sourit.

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, c'est dangeureux si jamais des goules traînent dans les parages.

La jeune collégienne hocha la tête, et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, apercevant un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi pâles que les siens, un cache-oeil sur l'oeil gauche.

Il remarqua qu'elle l'obesrvait et il baissa la tête. De quoi avait-il peur ?

-Allez Ken, on y va ?

Le blanc aquiesca, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

-Fais attention à toi !, lui cria le roux tout en s'éloignant.

Enfin, quelqu'un ne l'avait pas dévisagée comme si elle était une bête sauvage dans un zoo. On l'avait regardée normalement, sans dégoût ou pitié dans les yeux. On l'avait regardée comme une personne normale ! Comme si rien ne différait des autres chez elle !

Elle aurait presque pu pleurer tellement elle était heureuse. Elle se sentait humaine, et non semi-goule. Elle se sentait humaine ordinaire.

Pour quelques éphèmères instants.

Quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés, attirant son attention. Elle saisit immédiatement son pistolet, soulevant par cette occasion sa longue jupe sans prêter attention aux genx autour.

Elle scruta attentivement l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, et relâcha sa garde en voyant que rien n'y était.

Et voilà son sentiment de banalité brisé.

Au loin, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tourna la tête, comme poussé par un sixième sens étrange.

Et pu voir Shiro pistolet à la main, avant que la pensée qu'il ne lui fallait plus jamais l'approcher ou il se ferait tuer lui traversa la tête.

Il pouvait presque voir l'immense montagne de cadavres sous le poids duquel elle ployait sous ses pieds.

Kiri agita la main en signe d'au revoir, tout en souriant. Shiro lui fit un rapide geste et rentra chez elle.

Brrr, elle gelait.

Elle referma rapidement la porte et monta le chauffage avant d'enlever toutes les couches qu'elle portait.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je mange ce soir ?

Elle avisa son placard ouvert, et s'exclama comme d'habitude :

-Du riz !

Kuro vint se frotter contre ses mollets et la jeune fille se baissa pour le caresser.

-Je n'ai pas faim, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé crème et alluma son téléviseur. Elle tomba sur les informations.

-Une goule a encore frappé au centre-ville de Tokyo. Le malheur s'abat encore une fois sur la ville.

Elle écouta seulement d'une oreille distraite le flot d'informations que crachait les enceintes et se reconcentra dans son livre.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle pesta contre celui qui la dérangeait pour une fois qu'elle avait un moment tranquille.

-Allô ?

-Allô ? Shiro ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-On a besoin de toi immédiatement, on a des goules en fuite au quartier voisin !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle raccrocha et utilisa ses capacités hors du commun pour bondir au premier étage sans prendre l'escalier et attraper sa faux. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, retombant allègrement au sol. Ce n'était pas tomber du premier étage qui allait l'égratiner. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, soulevant des gerbes de neige sur son passage.

Elle l'aurait. Elle ne laisserait plus un seul innocent mourir bouffé par une de ces horribles choses.


	4. Troisième chapitre- Un monde blanchi

Elle courrait de toutes ses forces, encouragée par la perspective de pouvoir enfin empêcher un meurtre. Sans prêter attention à ses jambes commençant à se fatiguer, elle poussait en avant ses membres le plus vite possible. Elle ne sentait plus que le vent qui semblait l'accompagner et l'aider dans sa course. Des bruits lui parvenaient, mais elle allait tellement vite qu'il lui était impossible de les entendre. Elle ne réussissait à attraper que des bribes de moteurs de voitures, de chants d'oiseaux ou de lointaines conversations. Pour son grand bonheur, plus personne ne semblait traîner dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Si une seule et unique personne l'avait vue munie d'une immense faux, la police aurait accourue et elle aurait perdu de précieuse minutes.

Elle pensait que personne ne la verrait. Et pourtant.

L'adolescents aux cheveux aussi blancs que les siens, un cache-oeil sur l'oeil gauche, jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui filait dans le vent. Son visage se durcit aussitôt. La raison pour laquelle elle portait une faux était plus qu'évidente. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait sentit qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de louche. A cause de ses cheveux blancs et de son oeil rouge notamment, mais également de son comportement aussi méfiant. Trimballer un fusil sur soi et le dégainer à chaque bruit suspect n'était évidemment pas très ordinaire.

La voir ce soir-là n'avait fait que renforcer son étrange sentiment à son égard. Sa faux n'était pas une arme ordinaire, c'était sûr. Et le blandinet était incroyablement intelligent. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'espit était que la jeune fille était une tueuse de goule. La déduction s'était formée d'elle-même dans son esprit sans même qu'il y réflechisse tant que ça, elle était tellement évidente.

Mais quelque chose l'intriguait toujours. Son apparence, ressemblant irévocablement à la sienne. Avait-elle subi une torture telle que ses cheveux avaient déteints ? Et son oeil ?

Tant de questions demeuraient encore à son sujet. Il se jura qu'un jour, il obtiendrait des réponses pour chacunes d'elles.

Quant elle aperçut les cheveux blonds maculés de sang de sa cible, elle redoubla de vitesse. Sûrement que la goule ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui arriva.

La jeune fille prit son élan, sauta tout en abattant son arme pour faucher sa proie, puis retomba en roulé-boulé, recevant tout le sang de l'hémorragie du monstre.

-C'est tout ce que tu méritais, dit-elle d'une voix remplie de colère.

Malheureusement, elle était arrivé trop tard et n'avait pu éviter que la goule attaque une humaine. Elle apposa deux doigts contre le cou de celle-ci et soupira de soulagement : son coeur battait. Elle avait pu éviter une victime potentielle. Un grand sentiment d'accomplissement fleurit dans son coeur, et elle ne chercha pas à l'oublier. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment.

Elle souleva la femme, cherchant des yeux un tissu quelconque pour l'envelopper dedans. Elle ramassa le manteau brun qui devait être tombé durant l'agressement de la femme, et le drapa sur la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. La chaleur du corps la rassura, et elle se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point elle aimait la chaleur humaine.

A vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Elle menait une vie de tueuse, et rien d'autre. Elle avait déjà assez d'une double vie pour devoir en mener une triple. Depuis toujours, elle avait raisonné comme elle le pensait : l'amour ne sert à rien, excepté à étourdir, rendre irraisonable, deconcentrer de ses réels objectifs.

Et pour aimer, il fallait déjà pouvoir ressentir. Car Shiro ne ressentait rien. Excepté de la colère. Quand Kiri lui parlait de son amour inconditionnel pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait, elle acquiesait machinalement sans même comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Amour. Chaleur. Sentiments.

Ses mots ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire, et elle ne comptait pas les y faire entrer. Pour tuer sans pitié et sans réellement y penser ou regretter. Elle ne tenait pas à se morfondre sur la fait qu'elle ait annihilé beaucoup de goules. Ce n'était que des monstres.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Si on ne comptait pas les fois des nombreux corps qu'elle avait vus. Des corps de purs humains.

A chaque fois qu'elle ramassait un corps mort, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle pleurait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de quoi verser des larmes. C'était presque comme un rituel pour accompagner l'âme dans l'au-delà.

Shiro comprenait l'importance de la vie humaine. Elle aimait profondément l'humanité. Elle l'aimait à sa façon.

Elle accordait bien plus de prix à l'existence humaine qu'à la sienne. Elle avait une côté semi-goule apès tout, qu'elle détestait de tout son être.

Shiro n'avait jamais cherché à se défaire des deux sentiments radicalement opposés qu'elle ressentait pour ses deux moitiés. La moitié goule, celle qui lui interdisait la viande -mais étrangement, acceptait le poisson, pour une raison totalement inconnue-, qui lui donnait parfois des envies folles de chair humains, celle qui lui conférait des facultés inhumaines. Sa moitié humaine, celle qui accordait tant d'importance à l'existence humaine. Celle qui vénérait tant la vie. Celle qui la poussait à tuer pour l'humanité. Celle qui lui faisait haïr sans limite sa seconde moitié. Celle qui lui permettait de s'instruire, sa véritable identité.

Elle jeta un regard rempli de dégoût au corps de son semi-congénère et fut prise de tremblements. Ca la dégoutait à un point, les goules...

Si une peur portait le nom de goulophobie, alors elle l'avait, sans aucune hésitation.

Heureusement pour elle, elle possédait une force surhumaine. Sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu soulever la femme évanouie, qui était au passage assez lourde.

En la voyant entrer couverte de sang et avec une femme qui semblait morte dans les bras, les membres du CGC se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider.

Elle entendit des milliards de bruits parasites, qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres et lui donnaient la nausée.

-Elle est morte ?!

-Appelez un médecin !, hurlait quelqu'un.

-Vite, il fait s'occuper d'elle ! Son rythme cardiaque ralentit !

Shiro, se sentant soudainement mal, s'assit sur une chaise et respira à fond.

-Hé, Shiro, ça va ?

-Shiro ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Shiro ?

-Ca va, petite ?

-T'as fait du bon boulot.

La voyant chanceler, les cinq membres s'affolèrent.

Elle entendit son nom, répété trois fois, avant de s'effondrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Tout le blanc l'éblouit et, par réflexe, elle referma les paupières pour se protéger du flash de lumière qui l'avait agressée.

-Shiro ?!

-Hmmmm... Laissez-moi dormir...

Elle se retourna, laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir.

Puis elle sursauta, se redressa d'un coup et se tourna d'un coup vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle n'avait effectivement pas rêvé.

-Hide ?!

Le garçon roux sourit.

-Enfin, tu te réveilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il rit.

-C'est vraiment ça la première chose que tu me demandes ?

-Oui.

Déconcerté par le visage sérieux de la jeune fille, il fit une moue avant de reprendre.

-Je suis juste venu te voir à l'hôpital. Ken m'a dit que tu t'étais sûrement évanouie et que tu devais être à l'hôpital.

Il marqua un pause, semblant réfléchir.

-Il a vraiment un don de déduction incroyable. Je ne sais pas, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il sait tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il doit avoir une faculté quelconque, genre voir le futur.

-Ken ? Kaneki Ken ?

-Oui, celui qui était avec moi la dernière fois.

-Ce Ken-là... Vraiment. Etrange.

-Tu sais, on ne dirait pas, mais il n'est pas dépourvu de sentiments. Il peut s'attacher très vite, c'est d'ailleurs une de ses faiblesses. Je pense que bien qu'il ait du mal à l'accepter, il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste...étonnée qu'il ait pu deviner ça.

Elle repassa les événements de la soirée mentalement. Elle avait fini par s'effondrer, totalement en manque de sommeil et de force. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de manger un morceau avant de quitter sa maison. Et comme elle avait passé une nuit presque blanche, le sommeil lui manquait grandement. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point on avait dû s'affoler à son sujet, pensant qu'elle avait été blessée durant son combat, ou quelques scénarios aussi extravagant.

Mais c'était tout bête. Elle avait juste faim.

-Oh, ça me fait penser. Une brune est passé te voir elle aussi, mais elle a dû repartir.

-Kiri ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Vous êtes amies ?

-Oui.

Sa réponse, trop concise, provoqua un flot de question en Hide. Il se demanda à quel point Shiro évitait de parler d'elle-même. Il se demanda quelle événements elle avait pu vivre dans le passé pour se renfermer à ce point. Il se demanda pourquoi ses cheveux avaient la même teinte que ceux de Ken. Pourquoi elle avait un oeil rouge. Pourquoi ses yeux avaient cette lueur si triste. Pourquoi elle avait dix cercles concentriques rouges tatoués sur le bras. Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient coupés aussi bizarrement. Pourquoi elle semblait constamment sur ses gardes. Pourquoi elle protégeait inconsciemment tant Kiri. Pourquoi elle avait cette voix brisée quand elle parlait de Ken. Pourquoi elle s'était évanouie. Comment faisait-elle pour vivre. Quelle famille avait-elle. Quelle genre de vie menait-elle. Et surtout, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle et Ken s'entendraient merveilleusement bien.

Compte tenu la nature de ces deux-là, il avait tort. Totalement et complètement.


End file.
